


Giving In

by radkoko



Series: The Prince and the Stable Master [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Class Differences, Horses, M/M, Reunion Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko
Summary: After two years, Iruka sees Kakashi once again, but he isn't sure that he wants to be seen or where he wants this this to go.A continuation of Resisting, about a prince and stable master finding love in a complicated situation.





	1. Meeting Again

**Author's Note:**

> And now onto part two...

Two years had passed since Iruka had last seen that shock of grey hair.

It couldn’t be him, no…it wasn’t possible…was it?

Iruka didn’t want to stay to find out what Kakashi would think if he was seen, so he’d hide. He walked inside the inn where his stable hand was sitting in the kitchen. “Go make yourself useful,” Iruka prodded the boy off the chair at the table, “I have to get some supplies from the shed, and there’s a man waiting in the stable. You can take care of him right?”

“Of course I can do that, do you not believe in my abilities?” Konahamaru asked, prepared to fight Iruka over the question.

“I wouldn’t have told you to take care of him if I didn’t believe in your abilities, but you are making him wait, so get your behind moving.”

Iruka rubbed the boy’s head and nudged him towards the door that was attached to the stable.

With half the problem out of the way, Iruka walked to the shed that stood out in the field. It was where they kept a lot of the supplies for both the horses and the inn. He didn’t really have anything in mind when he said he needed to come out here, but it was somewhere that he could keep himself busy until Kakashi was settled into a room.

Iruka started by counting up the stock and creating a list for their next supply run. It was a little early, but it wouldn’t hurt anything for him to prepare it now.

The mundane task wasn’t quite enough to keep his mind distracted from Kakashi. It was far too easy to think about the last time he’d seen the man. The memories of an unpleasant time where his life was threatened just for loving someone. Iruka knew he’d never told Kakashi how he felt, but he felt it just the same.

When Iruka had counted everything twice he thought it might be safe to go back to the barn. He grabbed a bag of food for the horses and made his way back to them.

He was a little cautious as he rounded the edge of the barn, but saw nobody inside which meant he’d waited just long enough.

Iruka walked into the stable taking the chance to look around for any new horses, and set his eyes on a familiar old friend. He walked towards the gorgeous gray mare standing calm in her stall. Ghost was starting to show her age, yet she was still just as beautiful as before.

She watched him approach and whinnied at him as he stepped up to the edge of the stall. Ghost smacked her long nose into his arm, “I know… I know. I’m sorry I left,” Iruka apologized by resting his forehead against hers. They had always been good together and it made him tear up when he knew she remembered him even after the years apart.

“I need to feed everyone, but when I am done we’ll give you a nice brushing down,” he promised her before going about his job.

Pulling Ghost out of the stall, Iruka took the chance to check her over. She had been well taken care of by whomever had replaced him. Iruka knew he was still better, but he was glad that the crown had a good stable master to care for her in his absence.

Iruka shined up all of Ghost’s gear, setting it aside for when Kakashi would leave. While he missed the man, Iruka hoped for him to depart soon, so he wouldn’t have to keep hiding out.

What had surprised Iruka was the fact that Kakashi rode in alone. There were no guards by his side, which seemed strange for a member of the royal family. Kakashi had always been a bit more capable of taking care of himself, but a couple of guards seemed necessary in case of danger.

Iruka would have expected fanfare for Kakashi when he arrived, everyone running to see and meet him. Sure this inn was not quite fit for the royal family, but it was nothing to sneeze at. The position here was necessary to care for the weary travelers, many of high class.

While they were maybe a two-day ride from the castle on fast horses, anyone that stuck to the main path would need at least a week. The curves of the road made the inn a little inconvenient for anyone on their path towards the king and that’s what made it perfect for Iruka.

Iruka and Konahamaru continued through their duties of feeding and cleaning out the stalls. They didn’t do much else since travelers would often leave after a single evening, but when requested they would let the horses out to let off some energy if they got too fussy in the barn.

Iruka pulled out his horse, Kyuubi, to brush her down before closing up the barn for the night. He’d dismissed Konahamaru, who lived just down the road, before he got too restless with Iruka’s nighttime routine.

Exhausted by the day Iruka grabbed an apple and a roll of bread from the kitchen before climbing up into the loft where he slept. It was nowhere near as nice as the cottage when he’d worked at the castle, but it was a bed that kept him warm at night and a roof over his head. He was always there to greet an evening traveler that needed lodging after being out on the road for too long.

As Iruka prepared to lie down he heard the creek of someone on the ladder leading to his loft.

“I thought you had gone ho-” Iruka cut himself off when he saw Kakashi appear before him. He’d assumed it had been Konahamaru, as he was one of the only people to ever come up into the loft, but this was a stark difference in company.

“I knew it was you,” Kakashi said. His voice soft as if he said it too loud Iruka would disappear.

“I…” Iruka’s voice wouldn’t work, he couldn’t even get his body to move an inch.

“I missed you,” Kakashi’s words were filled with longing as he walked towards Iruka, capturing his hesitant lips.

The kiss was sloppy as if Kakashi hadn’t kissed anyone in a while, but Iruka could feel the desire and want from the moment their lips touched.

“I missed you too,” Iruka’s words spilled from his mouth as soon as they separated without overthinking the situation.

Kakashi leaned them down to the bed, kissing Iruka relentlessly with every second.

Iruka had missed this. He may not have had much for long, but he knew how well he and Kakashi fit together.

It wasn’t long until a hand settled on Iruka’s crotch, rubbing the small bulge as it grew with the attention. Iruka felt uncomfortable with the tightness of his pants and started to yank at them to free his erection, but Kakashi stopped him. Kisses inched down his body, kissing each section of revealed skin as Kakashi worked Iruka’s pants off his body.

Once the pants were gone Kakashi worked his way back up sliding Iruka’s shirt up and off leaving Iruka naked under the moonlight that shone through the window.

“Beautiful,” Kakashi whispered as he let a hand slide down Iruka’s tanned body.

Iruka ran his hand down Kakashi’s shirt, “Pity I can’t see you,” he bemoaned.

In a snap Kakashi stood up and started removing his shirt. “Slowly…” Iruka admonished, to which Kakashi seemed only happy to oblige.

Iruka watched Kakashi strip off each piece of clothing, revealing more of the pale skin. He looked almost ethereal in the moonlight.

Coaxing Kakashi back to the bed with a crooked finger, Iruka slid to the side, giving Kakashi more room to lie down next to him. Iruka gave Kakashi a quick peck to the lips before he crawled toward his ignored member sitting there at half mast. Iruka swallowed down the erection, feeling it grow in his mouth with every bob and moan.

Iruka wasn’t prepared for the finger that started to probe his hole. He hadn’t been with anyone else, so it had been a while and the saliva wet finger was less lubricated that he would have preferred.

After he was able to relax enough to continue being stretched, Iruka focused back on the erection in front of him, giving it his whole attention. He stroked it from base to tip before putting his mouth around the top and licking around the sensitive tip. He tasted the liquid that started to come out, giving special attention to the slit. Iruka wasn’t ready to stop even though he could tell Kakashi was getting close.

“Wait,” Kakashi called out between his panting. Iruka let the member slide from his mouth, and looked back at Kakashi.

He watched as Kakashi kneeled behind him. Eyes wide as he watched Kakashi lean over to lick his hole. Iruka felt Kakashi’s hand grip his cheeks tight before giving his entrance another wet lick. Iruka buried his face into his sheets, hoping to avoid Kakashi seeing how red he was turning. It was embarrassing to let Kakashi do something like that, but he couldn’t deny how much it turned him on.

After a few more rings around, Iruka felt Kakashi pull away before lining up his erection with his entrance. Kakashi moved slowly, taking a few moments to fill Iruka without rushing. They paused there as Iruka could feel his body protesting the intrusion, and tried to relax enough to enjoy it.

Kakashi leaned over laying a few kisses to Iruka’s shoulders before leaving one last tingling kiss to the nape of his neck. Iruka felt Kakashi’s finger pull at the tie that held his hair up in the ponytail, and flushed as he felt his hair fall loose around him. Kakashi ran his fingers through Iruka’s hair before starting to move.

Iruka was thankful that Kakashi started slowly, hands running up and down his sides as he stayed in a patient rhythm.

When Kakashi paused, Iruka encouraged him to continue by pushing himself back onto Kakashi erection, feeling it pulse inside him. Kakashi gripped onto his hips tight and started to speed up.

Iruka cried out in delight, hoping that nobody nearby could hear them, but unable to stop himself from enjoying this. His arms lost their ability to hold himself up as Iruka dropped his face into the bed, giving Kakashi better access to him. Iruka moved one of his now free hands up to his own neglected erection, starting to pump it in time to Kakashi’s trusts.

Kakashi grunted as he filled Iruka with his release, and Iruka continued to thrust into his own hand before finishing soon after. They collapsed to the bed still connected, panting to catch their breath.

Pulling out, Iruka felt Kakashi disappear from his bed. Iruka wasn’t sure what he’d expected, but he had hoped that he wasn’t just someone to have sex with. He was pleasantly surprised a moment later when the bed dipped and he felt a wet cloth rubbing down his backside.

It was endearing that Kakashi still did some of those little things that showed how much he cared.

When Kakashi was done, he pulled Iruka back towards the top of the bed and laid down together; Pillows under their head and Kakashi’s arms wrapped tight around Iruka’s body.

 

* * *

 

Iruka woke to a thump-thump in his ear; The sounds of a heartbeat that felt almost synchronized to his own. The soothing sound was something he’d never woken to before.

Fingers carded through Iruka’s loose hair, and Iruka looked up to see Kakashi staring down at him.

“Hello,” Iruka said, eyes locking with Kakashi’s. He was certain that a blush was rising to his cheeks.

“Good morning.”

Iruka looked towards the window, watching as the dark sky started to lighten with the rising sun.

“I should really be starting my work.”

“I was certain that you had someone to do that for you…” Kakashi teased as he gripped tight around Iruka’s shoulders. Iruka had to wonder if he was afraid of letting him leave.

“No, not precisely. I have an assistant, who helps me with the stables. If he arrives and finds us up here naked, I will be extremely uncomfortable.” Iruka put his hand to Kakashi’s on his shoulder and guided it off. He got up from the bed and started picking up their discarded clothing from the ground, tossing pieces that were Kakashi’s towards the bed as he picked up his own to wear. The soreness from the night before was starting to bother him, but Iruka was determined to not let it show.

Once they were both fully dressed, Iruka started making his way towards the ladder that seemed like it would lead him back to his normal life. Before he could reach it, Kakashi grabbed his hand and pulled him back to face him. “May I come back tonight?”

Iruka hesitated; he knew what he wanted, but that didn’t mean it was what he should do. “Why are you paying for a room at the inn, if you’re just planning on spending your time here?”

Kakashi laughed, a sound that Iruka hadn’t realized how much he missed. “Tonight can just be talking, I promise.”

Iruka nodded with little conviction that he was doing the right thing. He motioned towards the ladder so he could get on with his day before it got any later.

“I will see you tonight?” Kakashi asked again. Iruka could understand why Kakashi was so hesitant after he disappeared on him the last time they saw each other.

“Tonight,” he agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put the Angst with a Happy Ending as a promise to you all who read through Resisting and dealing with the unhappy ending once already.


	2. Repeating cycles

As he watched the sky turned purple Iruka heard the creek of Kakashi coming up the ladder. Iruka turned to watch the man make his way towards him, still as handsome as when he last saw him, but with a little more confidence in his presence.

Kakashi sat down opposite to Iruka, making himself comfortable on the bed.

They stared at each other for a long moment before Kakashi inched his way closer to Iruka, and leaned in close for a kiss.

“I remember you saying tonight was just to talk,” Iruka teased with a smile when Kakashi pulled away. It was fun to watch Kakashi’s face redden with the reminder of what he’d said conflicting with his actions.

“We will do what you want, even if that means keeping it to just talking… I’m simply having a hard time believing you are right here.”

“I’m here,” Iruka reassured, reaching out to rest his hand on Kakashi’s. “Although, I do have to ask why you are here.”

“There was a small dispute that needed a personal touch.”

“They let you go all alone?” Iruka questioned.

“I’m not alone. Guards are scattered around the woods, and they have been checking on me each day.”

“Nobody here has noticed that, or recognized you?” Iruka had trouble believing it.

“Not many people know what their king looks like.”

Iruka’s breath caught in his throat. He had heard the news, yet somehow the two pieces hadn’t connected in his mind until now. Kakashi was no longer the prince that he’d left. Kakashi was now the king.

“Please don’t do that,” Kakashi said, his hand resting on Iruka’s cheek.

“I was sorry to hear that your father had passed.” Iruka knew it was appropriate, but he could feel himself shutting off to Kakashi.

“Stop being polite, I don’t care,” Kakashi replied.

“What?” Iruka was shocked that Kakashi would be so callous. He knew they had never gotten along well, but he knew from personal experience death was not so black and white.

“I don’t mean my father,” Kakashi sighed, “I meant how you’ve been reacting since I said king. You know I don’t care what I am, I still love you. Two years hasn’t changed that, only the fact that I never expected I would find you.”

His eyes started to sting from the familiar feeling of tears. Iruka didn’t want to cry in front of Kakashi. “I didn’t think I would ever see you either…”

Kakashi reached out to pull Iruka to his chest, choosing not to acknowledge the tears. Iruka reached out to clutch Kakashi’s shirt as he tried to just breathe.

They laid down on the bed, as Kakashi continued to grasp Iruka tight and pepper kisses to his head. A hand rubbed his back in soothing circled, until Iruka felt himself fade into sleep.

 

* * *

 

The sky was starting to grow light, with the faintest line on the horizon when Iruka woke. He knew it was time for him to get up to do his work, especially since he’d let himself be a little distracted the previous few days.

Iruka let Kakashi continue to sleep as he worked his way through the stalls, cleaning up after all the horses and preparing them for their owners.

Through the windows to the kitchen Iruka could see one of the maids talking with her hands. She seemed very confused as she told her tale to the kitchen staff.

“What is that all about?” Iruka asked Konohamaru when the boy came out to help him with the work.

“She was talking about how one of the guests has been acting strangely. Apparently he disappears at night, only to come back in the morning. When she went to clean the room yesterday he was just sitting there reading a book, and the bed had been untouched. She went to clean up this morning and said that the bed was again untouched and he was missing, while his belongings were still there.”

Iruka laughed under his breath knowing exactly who was causing this commotion. He only hoped that they would let Kakashi continue his stay until he got back on the road even with his strange behavior.

A creak came from Iruka’s loft catching both their attention, but Iruka was quick to hand Konohamaru a bucket, “Why don’t you fetch the water for the horses.”

Konohamaru groaned at the request, but went on his way towards the well dragging his feet until he reached the edge of the barn just to show Iruka how he really felt.

When he was out of hearing range Iruka yelled up at his guest, “You should come down now if you don’t wish to be seen.”

“Who said I was trying to avoid being seen?” Kakashi teased, sticking his head over the edge.

Iruka glared up at him until Kakashi disappeared with a soft chuckle.

“Really now… must you cause trouble wherever you go?” Iruka asked Kakashi as he climbed down the ladder.

Kakashi leaned over to kiss Iruka, but stopped when they heard someone shuffle into the barn.

“Sir,” the man said, calling for Kakashi’s attention.

Iruka looked him over. The man had spiked brown hair and a welt-like scar running from his nose across his left cheek. It was obvious that the man was one of Kakashi’s guards, even though he had tried to disguise himself as a civilian.

“Don’t call me sir…” Kakashi let out a sigh before turning to talk to the guard.

“I wanted to give you an update that the carriage will be in range in about a day.”

“Thank you Raidou,” Kakashi dismissed the man. He bowed to them before disappearing through the door he entered.

“What was that?” Iruka asked.

“I will have to leave soon.”

“Ohh…” Iruka had known that Kakashi would have to leave, but he’d been ignoring how soon that time would come.

“I will see you tonight,” Kakashi reassured Iruka with a kiss on the lips before he made his way inside the inn.

Konohamaru appeared with the water to snap Iruka out of his thoughts, and they continued on their chores for the day.

 

* * *

 

Kakashi came once again after they sky had turned dark with only the moon to light the way.

There were almost no words spoken between them that night, yet much was said.

Iruka let Kakashi take charge, craving the devotion and love that flowed through each touch. It was so simple and pure at first until his hands wandered to places that were not so innocent.

 

* * *

 

For a third day in a row Iruka woke with the warmth of Kakashi by his side. Kakashi’s arms were wrapped around him, pulling Iruka back against his chest.

“Kakashi,” a voice called up to them. Iruka tensed up at the memories of the last time he had been caught with Kakashi. A warm hand settled on his hip and a kiss was placed to his shoulder in an attempt to calm him.

Iruka felt Kakashi get out of bed, and heard him walk to the end of the loft where the voice spoke again. “We need to leave soon to catch up to the carriage.”

Iruka held in a sigh, not wanting to think about what that meant.

“Understood,” Kakashi called back before he made his way back to the bed. Iruka felt the bed dip from where Kakashi sat down next to him and the warm hand return to his side.

“I know you are awake, although I can understand if you don’t want to face me.”

Iruka laid still like a statue, almost afraid to move. He knew it was stupid, but he didn’t know how to react.

“Please know that no matter what I am glad I got to see you again. These last few days together have been something I will treasure.” Kakashi paused, Iruka wasn’t sure if it was from emotions or from his lack of response. “I will never force you to, but please know you are welcome to come back with me...I want you to come back. My guards have changed and they respect my orders as the king.”

With a little laugh Kakashi continued on, “I wouldn’t be able to offer you the position of stable master again, we have a strange boy in that position. He reminds me a bit of you when we first met. Although I don’t feel you should have to work if you came back as my guest.”

Iruka could feel the hand on him shaking a little with each sentence Kakashi said, yet he still couldn’t turn to face the man too afraid of the breakdown that was sure to come. “There isn’t much time, but if you decide to come we ride soon. If you choose not to, know that you are welcome at any time.”

“I hope you will at least see me off,” Kakashi finished with a voice that said he already knew Iruka’s answer.

Iruka felt the bed rise and listened as Kakashi walked away.

When he was certain that he was alone, Iruka dressed himself and made his way down to the barn. Iruka pulled Ghost out from her stall and gave her a gentle rub down before settling the saddle on her back in preparation for her journey.

Kakashi appeared with his bags and Iruka took them to settle onto Ghost as he continued to avoid eye contact with Kakashi.

When they were all done he let his forehead rest against Ghost’s, closing his eyes to remember this moment. He held out his hand presenting the reins to Kakashi to take.

“I always was jealous of your relationship with them,” Kakashi teased as his fingers slid against Iruka’s palm to grab the reins.

Iruka couldn’t help himself from laughing until he started to cry. Kakashi dropped the reins and pulled him into a tight hug.

“I love you, and I will come back for you whenever I can. If you leave I won’t stop trying to find you.”

“I know…” Iruka replied.

Kakashi pulled away before before giving Iruka a kiss that he’d never forget.

“At least you’re letting me say goodbye this time,” Kakashi remarked with a forced smile.

“Goodbye, Kakashi,” Iruka replied, unable to make himself return the smile.

Kakashi picked up the reins before walking Ghost outside. He looked back at Iruka one last time before he hoisted himself on to Ghost and rode off towards where a half dozen guards were waiting for him at the treeline. They gathered in a formation around Kakashi and rode until they blended with the trees against the glowing sky that came just before sunrise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *maniacal laugh* Just kidding...obviously the story doesn't end here, but it needs that moment of deja vu.
> 
> Also for those that might have noticed these are definitely shorter chapters than part 1. Part of that is just where it lines up, part of it is because I'm still writing this one, so shorter chapters helps me with some buffer room.


	3. Going Home

Within seconds Iruka cursed himself. He had already fucked this up once, and he couldn’t let himself do it again.

Iruka raced up to his loft to pack up all his belongings. He was able to fit most into a soft bag that could be carried on Kyuubi and the rest was locked in a chest that he would send for later.

He wrote up a letter of resignation with an apology for his sudden departure, leaving it in the kitchen where the staff would find it later that morning as they were preparing to feed their guests.

After saddling up Kyuubi, Iruka looked around at the place that had been his home for the last two years. He was sad to leave it, but he would ride after Kakashi and back towards the place that had been his home once before.

It wasn’t long before Iruka came across the caravan of resting guards. There were about twenty of them surrounding the small carriage pulled by a pair of horses who were grazing nearby. Most the guards were relaxed and chatting with each other, while some cared for the horses, and a few kept careful watch around the area.

Iruka watched from Kyuubi’s back, unsure of how to properly approach without seeming like a threat. He took a deep breath, doing the only thing he could think of and rode at a casual pace towards the king’s carriage.

The guards that saw him get closer raised their hackles and griped their swords, unsure if he was a danger.

He unmounted when he got close to the carriage and approached the guards that were standing at attention guarding the carriage.

“I need to speak to…” Iruka felt weird asking for Kakashi, deciding to go with the most formal way to address him, “his majesty, Sir Hatake.”

“How do you know who is in this carriage?” the guard demanded to know.

“I am a friend. Please, I need to talk to him, tell him it’s Iruka.”

The guard seemed unwilling to hear his plea. He approached Iruka and with a rough hand on his shoulder and pushed him down to his knees. Iruka tensed up. His fisted knuckles white as he trembled with the thought of history repeating.

Out of the corner of his eye Iruka saw the glint of a sword being unsheathed and it hovered near his side. Iruka could no longer control his erratic breathing. His mind was stuck in a loop reminding him that every time he tried to be honest about his feelings he was persecuted for it and his life threatened.

The world was quiet around him. His sense of hearing was hyper focused on the thumping of his pulse racing in his ears. Movement flashed at his sides when the guards dropped down to kneel on either side of him, faced towards the carriage.

Kakashi appeared, kneeling in front of him, but Iruka could barely register that the man was calling his name. A hand covered his eyes, giving him a chance to focus and force himself to breathe. The sounds around him were becoming clearer as he could hear Kakashi calling out to the guards, “Bring me a spare cloak from my bags. Take Kyuubi to the handlers.”

“Who?” a foolish guard asked, garnering a response from Kakashi that spoke volumes on how much of an idiot he thought the man was.

“His horse, you dolt. Take her to the handlers who are taking care of Ghost.”

Iruka’s eyes were still covered, but he heard the clop of hooves as Kyuubi was lead away from them. Kakashi’s hand drifted away from his face, although Iruka kept his eyes closed for a moment longer still trying to calm his nerves. It wasn’t until he felt the weight of a cloak drop on his shoulders that Iruka focused on Kakashi. He could see the worry in Kakashi’s eyes as he tried and failed to hook the clasp together around his neck.

Iruka brought his still shaky hands up to Kakashi’s to help.

“Come on,” Kakashi whispered before he pulled Iruka up from the ground.

He was unsteady as he tried to walk, still feeling his muscles trying to release the tension from his panic attack. Kakashi casually put an arm around his waist and guided him to the carriage where Iruka slid onto the padded seat to wait.

Kakashi stood outside signalling to someone. He waited until the guard that Iruka had seen at the inn appeared by Kakashi’s side. They whispered something under their breaths and the guard nodded before disappearing.

Kakashi hopped into the carriage next to Iruka and closed the door.

“Are you alright?”

Iruka wasn’t sure that he could voice an answer to that question, but chose to answer with a nod. He subconsciously gripped the cloak tighter around him as if it was going to protect him from anything bad. Kakashi let out a sigh when he noticed the small gesture.

The carriage started to move and Iruka settled himself into the seat. He let his head fall to rest on Kakashi’s shoulder, which tensed under the action, but after a moment there was a kiss to the top of Iruka’s head.

Before long Iruka was lulled to sleep by the rocking carriage.

 

* * *

 

They rode the horses hard, only giving them a few breaks in the middle of the day and resting them at night.

Iruka avoided getting out of the carriage for most of the first day, afraid that seeing any of the guards would cause him to panic again. Unfortunately for him when they stopped on the first night to let the horses and the guards rest, Kakashi told him he wasn’t allowed to eat dinner in the carriage.

When Iruka exited the carriage he could feel the eyes of all the guards on him, making him nauseous as they stood in their gaze. He was a stranger that they didn’t know since none of them were guards when he had worked at the castle.

Kakashi beckoned over the guard from the inn again, “My apologies for not formally introducing you earlier. Iruka, this is Raidou. He is the head of the royal guard.” Iruka eyed the man’s uniform; It was eerily similar to the guard that had tried to kill him. “Do not hesitate if you need his assistance.”

Raidou’s eyes flashed with a bit of confusion, but he was well schooled to keep a stoic face.

Iruka decided to disregard his previous experience with the royal guard and held out his hand, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Raidou replied, meeting Iruka’s hand to shake.

When Raidou turned away to go back to his position the stares left with him, allowing Iruka to feel like he could breathe again.

Kakashi led Iruka to a splayed blanket near a fire, waving his hand once again at a few servants that brought over a plate of food for each of them. It was just some simple foods like bread, cheese, fruit, and cured meats, but it was more than Iruka had eaten all day.

At the end of the night they were back in the carriage to sleep, Iruka still wrapped in Kakashi’s spare cloak to keep him warm. He barely woke when they started moving again in the early morning, letting the movement ease him back to sleep.

By the time they stopped in the afternoon to feed the horses, Iruka needed to get out and stretch his legs. The guards still watched him cautiously, but not with the same intent as the night before.

After taking care of himself, Iruka spent the rest of the time paying attention to the horses. Kakashi was off doing something kingly it seemed, so Iruka found the thing that would keep him calm.

Iruka grabbed a horse brush from Kyuubi’s saddle bags and started to brush the two horses pulling their carriage. Most of the other horses were saddled up with too much stuff, but he felt he could at least help these two feel better before they went back on the road. He wasn’t fond of how rough this ride was to the gentle creatures. They were making incredible time, yet at what cost?

“Sir,” a voice called out from behind him. When Iruka turned to look he saw the guards from the previous day that had stopped him from seeing Kakashi.

He didn’t know what to say.

“We wanted to apologize for how we treated you yesterday. It was inappropriate.”

“I-” Iruka didn’t know how to respond at first, but spoke what he felt was right, “You were doing your job.”

“Thank you,” the men said bowing to him before backing away in a rush.

He didn’t really understand their behavior until he hear another voice from his side, “You are far too kind,” Kakashi said.

Iruka turned back towards the horse, “Perhaps…”

“You do know that these horses are no longer your responsibility,” Kakashi asked placing a hand over Iruka’s as if to stop him.

“It’s been a rough journey on them, I simply wanted to return the favor for them pulling your carriage.”

Kakashi smirked at him, letting his hand glide up Iruka’s arm and giving his shoulder a squeeze before walking away.

When the guards started to round up the horses Iruka went back to the carriage. He slid in waiting for Kakashi to join him. Once they started moving he put a hand to Kakashi’s face and leaned over for a kiss.

“What was that for?” Kakashi asked with a little smile.

“It seemed like you wanted to do that earlier.”

Kakashi chuffed before leaning over to give Iruka a second kiss, “I’ve been wanting to do that every moment I see you. Although, I do think it’s best we save the rest for when we get home.”

Iruka nodded and thought about that word. Home. He was ready to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to make you wait, but of course I couldn't leave them apart for long.


	4. Home Again

Iruka watched the castle grow bigger as they raced towards it. It was larger than what he remembered, but knew it hadn’t changed. In his two years away from it, Iruka was the one that had changed.

There was a little fanfare for Kakashi when he arrived back, mostly some castle workers and guards that had been around when they arrived, but for the most part it seemed as if nobody had known he was even gone.

Iruka tried to stay out of the way, not wanting to interrupt any of Kakashi’s official duties. Kakashi put a hand to the small of his back and lead them away from the watchful eyes. With a quick signal to a couple of the guards that had awaited their arrival they were on their way.

Kakashi lead Iruka through the main hallway and up a flight of stairs. Iruka watched the passing hallways and portraits to try and remember the path, but he had no idea where he was being lead.

Near the end of the wing, Kakashi stopped them and presented a pair of doors to Iruka. “This will be your room for as long as you wish to be my guest.”

Iruka couldn’t say anything. He didn’t know what was right or what Kakashi expected of him. To him this was all too grand of a gesture and he was having trouble processing it all.

Kakashi snapped and the two guards that had been following them stepped forward. “I want to introduce Izumo, and Kotetsu. I will have them assigned as your personal guards while you are the castle grounds.”

“No.” That was one thing Iruka did not need to think about.

Iruka saw the two guards eye each other at his protest, but he wasn’t going to budge on this one no matter what Kakashi said.

“I am the king, and you you will obey my orders in these walls,” Kakashi reprimanded as if Iruka was a child.

If Iruka could have slapped him he would. Kakashi had never used his nobility to order Iruka around, and he should have known Iruka would not take kindly to the use of his title.

“Within these walls?” Iruka asked, “Fine.” Iruka turned around and started stomping off. He didn’t really care what kind of ruckuss he made because Kakashi had taken it too far.

“Iruka!” Kakashi yelled, but Iruka was not going to turn around.

He kept on walking certain that Kakashi would catch up at some point to drag him back, although a little relieved with every step when it didn’t happen.

Iruka navigated his way back through the hallways they had come in, back outside where he knew his way. He walked outside the wall surrounding the castle and towards the royal stable that sat just outside.

There was a freedom that came with seeing the sable out in the open air. He walked towards it hoping to find Kyuubi waiting for him. Anything to keep him distracted from Kakashi’s orders.

Iruka walked into the barn to find Ghost being rubbed down by a young blond man maybe half his age. Kyuubi stood nearby, still tacked up and starting to dance with her desire to get out of her gear.

He walked up to her, running a hand down her side, hoping to calm her long enough to get the saddle off.

“Hold on. Who are you?” the boy asked, about to pull the reins away from him. “You shouldn’t be touching other people’s horses.”

“I would say it’s a good thing she’s mine then,” Iruka responded. He stared down the boy until he took a few steps back. “Kyuubi hates being saddled up when she’s in the barn. Ghost was always the more patient one.”

“Ghost is the king’s horse though, she deserves the most attention.”

“That may be true for you.” Iruka didn’t wait any longer and took the opportunity to unsaddle Kyuubi before she fussed at him any further.

“Sir. You never did answer my question. Are you the one all the guards have been whispering about?”

“I certainly hope not,” Iruka replied as he started to brush down Kyuubi.

“I heard a rumor that the king nearly beheaded two of his own guard. They said a strange man came up to his caravan and asked to speak to the king.”

Iruka sighed, this was not how he wanted to be known around the castle. “I’m not a strange man, my name is Iruka.”

“Naruto,” the boy offered in return.

“Well Naruto, I have to say you take good care of the horses.”

“I do? How would you know that?” Naruto asked.

“I was the previous stable master around here. When I first saw Ghost again, I could see that she had been treated well. I trust you care for all of them the same.”

“Thank you…” Naruto was sincere with his thanks as if he’d never received such praise before. “Well, I should say all except one. Romeo hasn’t been too kind to anyone since the old king passed. The prince, I mean king, insisted we continue to take care of him.”

“Where is he?” Iruka perked up.

Naruto pointed towards the last stall on the right side of the barn. He was no longer in the prime position for a horse that was for the king, but relegated to the end where the guards horses stood.

Iruka handed Naruto Kyuubi’s reins and started towards Romeo. “Be careful, she’s pretty gentle, but that won’t stop her from nipping at you.”

He got to Romeo’s stall seeing the large stallion meet him at the gate. Romeo gave a big shake of of his head and a huffed at the intruder.

“Easy…” Iruka coaxed the horse to sniff at his hand.

Romeo took in a whiff and huffed out with a huge stamp to the ground. Iruka put out his hands to try and placate the horse, “I know, I know. I smell like him.” Iruka pulled off the cloak and tossed it aside. With a quick rub down of his hands and arms he put out his palm once more, “Let us try that again.”

This time Rome sniffed and neighed at him. The large head came over the edge of the stall and knocked Iruka straight in the chest. “Uff.” He felt the deep thump in his sternum, almost knocking the wind out of him.

“How are you doing buddy…” Iruka whispered as he rubbed down the stallion’s neck.

“Woah,” Naruto watched him, “How did you do that?” He looked like he wanted to come closer, but was afraid of the large horse.

“Walk over slowly, and we can start getting him used to your scent.”

Naruto was vibrating with energy as he walked over as slowly as his body seemed to let him.

Romeo huffed at the new body, but Iruka stared him down until he stopped. He grabbed one of Naruto’s hands and set it in front of Romeo’s nose alongside his own. Iruka was trying to let their scents mingle so that Romeo would start to associate Naruto with him and maybe allow Naruto to take better care of him. The stallion sniffed and neighed like he had for Iruka, but had no friendly headbutt for Naruto, yet.

“It’s a start,” Iruka said, giving Romeo one more rub down his neck before walking away.

“I cannot believe that Romeo allows you to pet him.” Naruto was still in awe, “I have to ask the guards to hold him down so that I can brush him down every so often. He won’t let anyone take care of him otherwise.”

“I knew I would find you here,” Kakashi’s voice interrupted their discussion.

Naruto flew into a bow, eyeing Iruka as if he expected him to follow suit.

“Did he tell you he can ride Romeo too?” Kakashi asked Naruto, giving him a signal that he could stand up again. Naruto didn’t answer, just turned to watch Iruka in awe.

“We will get there someday,” he promised Naruto.

Iruka and Kakashi stared at each other in silence almost daring the other to speak up first.

“Are you done trying to use your title to control me?” Iruka challenged.

“I want you to be safe, and that means having guards.”

“No, I can’t do that.”

“You will-”

“What? As long as I’m in the castle walls?” Iruka replayed the words from before, “Well I can tell you that we’re not within the castle walls right now, and I am quite happy to stay out here if that is your answer.”

“Iruka!” Kakashi called out as if he thought it would change anything.

“I am finished with this conversation, Kakashi.” Iruka stormed out of the barn. He tried to ignore the shocked look on Naruto’s face from their argument, promising himself he’d make it up to the boy at some point in the future.

Iruka walked away from the castle as far as he could. He just needed time to cool off from dealing with Kakashi’s demands. Iruka hadn’t come back with Kakashi just to be ordered around.

There was a sturdy tree that sat on the edge of the pasture, perfect for relaxing under on a warm day. He only hoped that Kakashi had pressing matters to deal with from his absence that would take his attention away from Iruka.

While Iruka found part of it endearing that Kakashi cared so much about him that he would assign him royal guardsmen, there was a large part of him that felt it was almost as bad as not having any.

With two guards following his every move, it would almost be like a target painted on Iruka’s back saying he was special. Not just special, but as royal guards he was special to the king.

This was of course besides the fact that having two pairs of eyes on him would make him feel constantly unnerved. Anyone watching him, after the previous head guard, was going to set him on edge, even if they seemed like proper guards.

Iruka started to doze off, lost in his thoughts from all the excitement of the afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter, been a busy week for me.  
> And I have now officially eaten into all of my pre written work so...hopefully I don't have to work late too much this week so I can get the next chapter written. (Luckily the BF is on a trip so I might be able to make another buffer)


	5. Guarded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extra week wait, the second scene was being a bit...time consuming.

Iruka woke to find a cloak covering him like a blanket, unsure of whether it had been Kakashi or Naruto who had found him.

He wasn’t sure if he was happy to have gotten what he wanted or upset that Kakashi hadn’t woken him up and apologized to him.

When his stomach growled and made it obvious that it had gotten late, Iruka decided it was time for him to move. He put the cloak on properly to keep him warm as the chill of the day set in. Even though he knew the path back to the stable by heart he sped up just a bit to make it as far towards the castle as he could before it got dark.

When he made it to the stable Iruka stopped in the doorway to watch Naruto work.

“Iruka!” Naruto stopped when he saw his guest. “I see the king found you,” he said gesturing to the cloak.

Iruka let himself smile at the thought of Kakashi coming after him earlier.

“I am sorry for the trouble I caused earlier.”

“It wasn’t any trouble, it was fun to see the king’s reaction when you left.”

Iruka’s grin grew wider imagining how Kakashi had acted once he stormed out. He’d probably have started after Iruka only to stop and mumble to himself. Maybe planned to follow again before stopping himself a few more times and finally grabbing the cloak to follow after Iruka.

“Is there anything I can help you with?” Iruka asked, partially because he wanted to help, but mostly because was avoiding going back into the castle.

“Well, I’m almost finished for tonight,” Naruto started, “Although I would appreciate some help tomorrow with Romeo if you have any free time.”

“I would love to.”

“I’ll see you then.”

Iruka waved to Naruto and started back towards the castle trying to remember the little twists and turns that would lead him back into the castle foyer.

The hair on his arms was standing on end as he could feel eyes watching him in the darkness, but when he looked around there was nobody there.

Iruka pursed his lips in a frown and continued on his path. Just when he thought he’d managed to find the right hallway towards the room he’d been given earlier, a hand grabbed onto his shoulder.

With a jump Iruka shook the arm off of him and turned around to see one of the guards from earlier. Izumo’s eyes were wide, watching his every move and it was obvious that Iruka’s removal of his hand had not gone unnoticed.

“Sir…” Izumo asked hesitantly.

“Yes?” Iruka replied.

“His majesty requested your presence when you returned to the castle.”

Iruka nodded and hoped Izumo would take the lead, but instead they just stared at each other.

“Would you two stop staring at each other and move?” Kotetsu appeared to Iruka’s side.

“I don’t know where we’re going…” Iruka said waiting for the pair to show him.

With his bad fortune Kotetsu walked forward leading the way, and Izumo stayed trailing him from behind. He wasn’t sure what to think of them, but he knew he would go stir crazy if he would be forever stuck with one on either side of him.

When they reached their destination Iruka saw Raidou guarding a door that was certain to have Kakashi behind it. Raidou knocked on the door and opened it, leading Iruka inside with his guards following close behind.

“Iruka!” Kakashi smiled when he looked up at his guests. He seemed to be an expert at ignoring the guards that were also in the room, but Iruka was stiff in their gaze.

Kakashi waved away the three guards, who closed the door behind them and left Kakashi and Iruka alone together for the first time since they’d arrived at the castle.

Iruka let out a breath he’d been holding onto as he tried to calm his own pulse. Kakashi rushed over to him, leading them to a couch across the room.

They sat down and Iruka closed his eyes and let go of some punctuated breaths hoping to keep himself from losing it.

When he felt like he could talk again Iruka summoned up an apology, “I’m sorry…” he said with shaky breath.

“Please do not apologize,” Kakashi responded, “I know that guards are not so easy for you to be around.”

“Then why do you insist upon me having my own?” Iruka asked.

“I can’t lose you.”

Iruka’s heart thumped in his chest. He hadn’t really thought about why Kakashi was so insistent, he just knew his own point of view.

“He came far too close last time,” Kakashi said running a finger along Iruka’s throat. There was still a welt that ran around his neck from where he’d been hung. He always tried to keep it hidden under his shirts to avoid questions.

“I know...Yet what is to stop any one of these guards doing the same thing?” Iruka asked.

“They won’t.”

Iruka let out a shaky breath, wishing he could have half of Kakashi’s confidence, “What about your enemies? Wouldn’t having royal guards protecting me make me a prime target as a way to get to you?”

“Then you will at least have them there to protect you.”

Iruka just laughed. They were both too stubborn for this.

“We will have to come up with rules for them.”

“You’re willing to have guards?”

“Willing? Not so much. Although yes, I will let Izumo and Kotetsu be my guards.”

Kakashi leaned in and kissed Iruka. He held onto the kiss until neither of them had any breath left.

“Are you certain that you want guards posted outside my door?” Iruka asked, hoping Kakashi would take the hint.

Kakashi got a devilish smirk on his face and leaned in closer as he let his hand roam Iruka up and down. “I don’t see any issue as long as they stay outside...I might have forgotten to mention that our bed chambers are connected.”

Iruka shivered at what Kakashi was insinuating.

They stayed like that for a moment until Iruka’s stomach decided to speak up again in their silence.

“We should most certainly eat if you are interested in what I’m thinking.”

Iruka felt his cheeks flush at the idea, pretty certain that they were thinking the same thing.

~~~

Dinner passed without much discussion, Iruka not knowing what was proper to discuss with the king when people were there watching them eat, and Kakashi seemingly lost in thought all through dinner.

They finished as quickly as a three course meal would allow and Kakashi lead Iruka back to their rooms.

Their trio of guards were appropriately stationed around them making Iruka glad that they appeared to be mostly for Kakashi’s sake.

Once they reached the doors Kakashi tried once again to present Iruka his room.

“Would you like a full tour?” Iruka wasn’t sure if it was their earlier discussion or Kakashi’s obvious hints that make him eager to agree. Kakashi closed the doors with a warning glare at this guards that read somewhere along the lines of ‘We are not to be disturbed’.

He wasn’t too keen on the idea of the guards knowing exactly what was going on behind the closed doors, but he also wondered if that was a better approach. Have a few people that could be trusted that knew of their relationship to protect him if anyone were to suggest that he was out to sway the king. Unfortunately he didn’t feel that these guards knew him well enough, just honored their king at his word in deciding that Iruka was worth protecting.

Once the door was closed Kakashi was all over Iruka.

Hands pulled Iruka close to Kakashi’s warm body. “Do you know how hard it’s been to keep my hands off you?”

Iruka smirked, letting his own hands wander down to Kakashi’s crotch, “This hard?” he asked as he gave a squeeze.

Kakashi groaned at the touch, and leaned over to kiss Iruka.

While they kissed Iruka was walked back towards the bed, falling down on it when he ran out of room to move. It was so soft compared to his bed from the last few years, really all his life, but he didn’t have much time to savor it when Kakashi hooked an arm around his legs and pushed him towards the center of the bed.

Kakashi settled himself between Iruka’s legs and slid closer until they almost formed one. Their clothes still sat in the way, but where they touched was radiating heat and Iruka could feel Kakashi’s erection against him.

They leaned close and kissed, almost as if trying to make up for every moment they’d been fighting.

When they broke apart, Kakashi laid Iruka back and explored his clothed body. A hand swept down Iruka, the clothes only seemed to heighten the feeling of being touched. Kakashi pressed a little harder when his hand went over Iruka’s nipples, but continued on as if they were nothing special. It was just enough to catch Iruka’s attention and leave him ready to beg for more.

He chose to let Kakashi continue down waiting to see what he would do when he reached the growing bulge in Iruka’s pants. The hand was rough against his sensitive member, but it still grew harder with the attention. After a few moments Kakashi leaned back and started to pull off Iruka’s pants. Iruka let him, not really sure how he could be of any assistance.

It left him naked from the waist down and his erection pointed straight up begging for attention.

Iruka watched Kakashi’s every move waiting to see what would happen.

Kakashi grabbed around Iruka’s hips and leaned over to meet him in the middle. Without a word he swallowed Iruka’s erection. With a cry Iruka slapped a hand over his mouth to stop the sound from traveling too far. Even though they must have know what would be happening behind these closed doors, Iruka didn’t want to give the guards any reason to possibly enter in the middle of this.

Kakashi bobbed up and down meeting Iruka’s involuntary upward thrusts. Iruka groaned into his hand as Kakashi’s tongue danced around his erection. He tensed, trying to not let himself go quite yet.

Pulling away, Kakashi settled Iruka against his lap and thrust a few times, grinding against Iruka as a preview of what he wanted to do.

“Wait just a moment,” Kakashi said as he left Iruka to get acquainted with his bed. Iruka rolled around against the lumpy quilt that sat on top. He’d never had so many pillows in his life and wasn’t really sure what he was supposed to do with them all.

“You really are trying to do me in…” Kakashi practically groaned out. He was watching Iruka from the side of the bed, but it wasn’t until Iruka took in his appearance that he understood why Kakashi’s reaction was so strong. In his roll around to look at the bed his shirt had hiked up so that his butt was on perfect display for Kakashi’s return.

Iruka wiggled his butt at Kakashi, curious to see how he would react. Kakashi’s eyes closed for a moment, he took a deep breath before pulling off his own shirt and pants.

Kakashi grabbed onto Iruka’s hip, pushed his shirt up, and leaned in to give a kiss to his uncovered butt cheek.

A laugh escaped Iruka. He wasn’t really sure what it was that made him so happy, maybe that he, not so secretly, loved how Kakashi reacted to his body, or maybe just that he loved this man. It could also be the fact that they were finally in a place where he could watch Kakashi’s every move, and see every detail of Kakashi’s face as they coupled.

Iruka felt Kakashi pull apart his cheeks and run a thumb across his puckered hole. A moment later a slicked finger started to circle around and work it’s way in him. Their last few nights spent together made it less painful, but no less tight as Kakashi continued to stretch him.

When he felt something larger probe at his hole, Iruka scrambled to stop Kakashi.

“What’s wrong?” Kakashi asked when Iruka pulled away from him.

Iruka flipped himself over settling Kakashi between his legs once again, “Nothing is wrong. I wanted to be faced towards you.”

Kakashi leaned over to kiss Iruka with full force. No longer focused on anything but Iruka.

Iruka was dazed when Kakashi pulled away, only reawoken as Kakashi eased himself inside. Their eyes met, and Iruka watched Kakashi’s face contort in pleasure with each inch he settled in.

A hand intertwined with Iruka’s and held him down against the bed as Kakashi seated himself fully inside. Iruka’s back arched at the feeling. His body squeezed around the familiar object inside him, making him shiver with anticipation for Kakashi to start moving.

It wasn’t about getting either of them closer to the edge. No, this time was about their connection. Kakashi moved back and forth, never fully leaving Iruka as if he wanted them to stay as one forever.

Their breathing synced and heightened as Kakashi sped up; Each of them reaching their limits. Kakashi’s trusts became erratic, leaving Iruka tiptoeing at the edge of completion. Kakashi’s free hand came to Iruka’s erection and pumped it in time to his thrusts.

With one final stroke they finished together, Iruka squeezing Kakashi’s hand, still intertwined with his own.

Kakashi leaned over giving Iruka a kiss, then he pulled out of Iruka before collapsing on the bed at his side.

“We got distracted before finishing the tour,” Kakashi said tracing a finger down Iruka’s jaw.

Iruka laughed, “Might I ask who’s fault that is?”

“Yours for being irresistible.”

It brought another smile to his face, but Iruka was having trouble wanting to move. “Can we finish the tour later?”

“Are you sure you don’t want to clean up?”

Iruka groaned knowing that Kakashi was right. He was coaxed off the bed with Kakashi’s help, who lead him to a small attached room that had a counter with towels, a wash bowl, and a large tub. They wiped down their bodies before Kakashi lead Iruka back to his bed.

“My room is through there,” Kakashi said pointed towards a pair of double doors that would connect the two rooms.

Iruka studied the room set up, “Why aren’t you in this room?” he asked, piecing together that the washroom was attached to his room and not Kakashi’s.

“This was my parent’s room.”

Iruka stopped in his tracks, not able to go back to the bed even though they’d already done the worst possible thing in it.

“Don’t worry, the bed is new. I wouldn’t have been able to do anything before if it had been like that.”

Iruka looked back at Kakashi, “I can’t…”

“Iruka, please. I tried staying here before by myself and couldn’t. That’s why I made my father’s old study into my bedroom. This was all set up from when I tried to make it my own.”

“This is ridiculous Kakashi. How am I supposed to stay here knowing that?”

“You’ll stay because I want you close, and you want that too.”

Iruka frowned, not wanting to hear Kakashi speak the desires in his mind.

“Not to mention, I can spend the night with you here, and they are the safest rooms in the castle.”

Iruka sighed and relented to Kakashi’s logic. He continued toward the bed and got in, scooting towards the far side to allow Kakashi to follow behind him. Kakashi laid down and pulled Iruka up against his back as they relaxed, letting sleep take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.   
> Also planning to get back to a weekly cadence, but inspiration and free time will tell if that's possible.


	6. Adjusting to Life

When Iruka awoke to the sun filtering in through the windows he was alone. He hadn’t noticed when Kakashi had slipped out and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it.

A knock echoed from the door.

Iruka looked at the door not sure if he expected someone to come in without his permission or if he was expected to let them in. He got his answer when they knocked again, and decided he should see who was at the door.

When he opened the door Iruka saw a young woman with a pile of cloth in her hands and he saw only Kotetsu standing at guard in front of his door.

“How may I help you?” he asked the woman, who was obviously expected if Kotetsu hadn’t encouraged her to leave.

“Hello Sir, I’ve come at the request of his majesty. May I come in?”

Iruka eyed Kotetsu, not sure if he was asking permission or for help. The small smirk on Kotetsu’s face lead him to believe he wasn’t going to enjoy this, but he opened the door for her to come in anyway. Kotetsu nodded at Iruka and closed the door for him.

The woman went over to the bed and started laying out a bunch of fabrics and some clothes. She turned towards him then beckoned him to come towards the bed.

“My name is Sakura, I’ve been asked to fit you with some clothing. His majesty said that you didn’t have anything proper to wear around the castle.”

Iruka looked down at his shirt. He’d had it for a few years, and sure it was starting to show signs of it’s wear, but was it that bad?

It was also true he didn’t have much clothing that was fit for being a guest of the king; still, he thought what he had would be fine.

“I don’t think that’s necessary.”

Sakura laughed, “He said you might respond that way.”

Iruka frowned, wanting to march to Kakashi and tell him to stop trying to abuse his power. On the other hand he knew that Kakashi was the expert on what was appropriate attire for him.

“Fine, what do you need…” Iruka resigned himself.

She held out a piece of fabric and started to loop it around him in different areas making markings on it as she went. He wasn’t used to someone touching him like she did so she often had to retake a measurement when he jumped away from her touch.

“You’re a bit skittish.”

Iruka avoided her eyes, “I’m used to dealing with horses more than people.”

“Ohh, that’s amazing.”

He smiled at her, letting her continue on with her job.

“Well, I do have one outfit that should fit you decently until we can finish some new clothes. His majesty said you were of similar builds, but I’d say based on your measurements this will be a little tight, and we might need to hem the pants for you”

Iruka looked at the outfit that was laid out for him, not sure he could see himself in it.

“Can I ask for some less formal clothes?”

She laughed, “Certainly, something to ride in?”

Iruka liked that she’d listened to him, recognizing that he was not the most comfortable with what she’d been doing.

“Thank you.”

Sakura gathered up her materials and pulled out a piece of fabric, “I do think that something with this material will look good on you.”

Iruka took the fabric she held out; It was a deep green with light green patterned leaves. He nodded in agreement to her statement, “It’s beautiful.”

“Thank you for your time, should I send in a maid to help you get ready?”

Iruka shook his head. “I’ll be alright, I was just going to head to the stables anyway.”

“Have a good day, sir,” she said before disappearing out the door.

Iruka cringed at the idea of being called ‘sir’ for the rest of his life. He could understand why Kakashi was so against him saying it.

Iruka found his bag of stuff that had been brought with him and pulled out his extra clothes. He was going to have to send a request soon to get the rest of his belongings from the inn, but these would do for now.

He changed and walked out of his room, intent on heading to the stables.

After just a few feet he heard Kotetsu stomping along behind him. “Can you not follow so close?” Iruka asked.

“Would you prefer we watch you covertly?”

Iruka shuttered at the thought, knowing he still had the feeling of being watched even when he was certain that he was alone.

“Fine. Can you at least walk with me and not behind me?”

Kotetsu nodded as they continued on to the stables.

Naruto was thrilled to see Iruka again, “You came back!”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“I guess I wasn’t sure that you really wanted to. Nobles aren’t often true to their word.”

“I’m not a noble, so you can be assured I only say what I mean.”

Naruto chuckled, “Alright, well if you’re here to help can I ask you to clean up Romeo?”

“Of course.”

Iruka left Kotetsu to watch from the corner of the barn, as he and Naruto started on their work.

He pulled Romeo out of his stall, observing what Naruto had said about the stallion not being well cared for. He couldn’t be mad at the boy who desired to take care of him, but he knew Romeo was a stubborn horse.

Iruka started by washing down Romeo, and scrubbing out the dirt and muck that had accumulated on his flank. The dirt was caked on, but he could tell that they were getting somewhere when the water turned brown and Romeo started to look more white.

Eventually Iruka moved on to brushing out the horse’s mane, unfortunately having to cut off the bottom few inches from the amount of knots and matting in it. He moved onto Romeo’s tail doing the same thing.

Iruka hadn’t realized how long it had been until Naruto started calling his name.

“Iruka...Iruka,” Naruto waited until Iruka focused on him, “Did you want to eat?”

“Ohh… I didn’t realized it had gotten that late.”

They sat and talked about horses while they ate, probably boring Kotetsu to death, but the man continued to stay congenial as long as he was offered some of the food.

After lunch Iruka worked with Romeo and continued to get him used to Naruto’s scent.

The large stallion had been a little off-put by Iruka’s scent earlier, but he’d calmed down enough to let Nauto brush him by the time the sun started setting.

“Thank you so much,” Naruto said as they locked up the barn for the night.

“For what?”

“For everything. Taking care of Romeo, and just being here. It can get a bit lonely out here by myself.”

Iruka smiled and pulled the young man into a one armed hug. He’d gotten used to being alone, but if he really thought about it Kakashi had been around so much it had never been that quiet.

“Have a good night.” Iruka released Naruto to head back to his own home.

“I hope you do as well.”

Iruka walked towards the castle with Izumo now following behind him. The two guards had swapped out at some point in the day and either Kotetsu hadn’t informed Izumo of Iruka’s request to be at his side, or Izumo had decided he didn’t care.

Kakashi was nowhere to be found when Iruka went to the dining hall for food. He was served as he had the previous night, although this time sitting alone without any conversation.

When he headed back towards his room for the evening Iruka looked down the hallway to see Raidou standing guard outside the same door he’d met Kakashi in the night before.

Iruka didn’t really know what kind of work the king’s duty involved, but he still worried to see Kakashi working late and ignoring food.

Iruka let it pass for that night, and vowed to himself that if Kakashi were to continue skipping dinner he would bring food up to him, or make him come down himself.

 

* * *

 

Iruka was half asleep when he felt Kakashi slip under the sheets next to him. Arms wrapped around him from behind, and Kakashi gave him a kiss on his shoulder.

They eased back into sleep.

The next morning Iruka woke to a fuss, someone calling out for Kakashi.

“Your Majesty!” the fretting man called a few times. Iruka could tell it was from Kakashi’s door, before it opened up and the man must have found the bed empty.

Kakashi grabbed onto Iruka tighter as if trying to will the sound away.

The man was continuing to fret as a mumbled, “Where could he have gone,” and called back out to the guards "You swear you didn’t see him leave?”, their response a chorus of “No”.

Clacks of heeled boots paced in the other room before they started to get closer and the man walked through the open side doors to see Kakashi not in his own bed, but with Iruka. Iruka tensed in Kakashi's arms wishing to hide himself under the covers and away from the stranger.

The man jumped with an “eep”, but quickly bowed, and begged apologies, “Please Sir, I am sorry for waking you up this way, but we do require your presence immediately.”

“Fine,” Kakashi murmured waving off the man, “I will be in my room in just a moment.”

The man bowed again and clacked off towards the other room.

“Will I see you later?” Kakashi asked snuggling into the crook of Iruka’s neck.

“Yes,” Iruka replied turning his head to give a quick kiss to Kakashi’s temple.

Kakashi got up from the bed, leaving a kiss to Iruka’s forehead before walking out and closing the adjoining doors between their rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has gotten very slice of life-y, but what can I say it's hard not to when you're whole way of living changes over the one you love.


	7. Problems Abound

There was little change as the days went by. Iruka fell into a rhythm of helping Naruto out in the barn, either with his chores or by taking some of the horses out for a ride. It wasn’t long until he realized that Kakashi did not spend much time taking Ghost out for rides. While it was sad to see her alone, Iruka was glad to see that Kakashi took his duties as the king seriously.

When Kakashi’s appearances at dinner started to diminish Iruka started to worry. He still saw Kakashi at night when he eventually came to bed, so Iruka had decided it wasn’t a concern. That was until a night here and there turned into a week of missed dinners and late nights. It was then that Iruka decided enough was enough.

“Excuse me,” Iruka waved over one of the serving girls that had been attentive to him whenever he sat alone. She looked nervous, her eyes darting around as if she were about to run away from him, but she walked over to listen to Iruka’s request anyway.

“Yes, sir?”

“I was hoping I could ask you a favor,” he waited for her to nod before he continued, “Could you put this food on a tray so that I may take it to his majesty since he hasn’t come down for supper?”

“Sir, we already sent food to his chambers and it was sent back with a request to not disturb him.”

Iruka tightened his jaw with a smile, “Please allow me to try again.”

She nodded again and walked briskly back to the kitchen.

Iruka sighed, not sure he wanted to know how long that had been going on. He caught Izumo staring at him out of the corner of his eye. He felt like he was being evaluated for something, eyes narrowed on him as if to tell Iruka he had no such sway, but never daring to stop him.

The next moment the young girl reappeared with a tray stacked with food. It would be far too much for Kakashi and Iruka to eat alone, although it seemed to confirm his suspicion that Kakashi had been sending away food for a few days at least.

“I appreciate your assistance. Thank you,” he told the girl as he went to grab the tray from her, but was intercepted by Kotetsu. The guard smiled at the girl, making her blush again before he nodded for Iruka to lead the way.

Iruka started walking down the hall in their usual formation, him next to Kotetsu and Izumo leading up the rear. It must have been about time for them to change shift, but Izumo continued to follow them. The look on his face told Iruka that Izumo was just there to watch this fall apart.

Raidou greeted them when they were near the door, but halted Iruka from going any further, “His majesty has already sent food away and requested to be left alone for the evening.”

Iruka could only imagine what his face looked like as he stared back at Raidou. They hadn’t been around each other much in the weeks since his arrival, yet he knew Raidou had understood him better than that.

Raidou laughed a little and made a motion towards the door allowing Iruka a chance to talk to Kakashi himself. Maybe they were both just as worried for Kakashi’s health.

“Kakashi!” Iruka knocked, speaking as loud as he could to not be ignored. He tried the door handle only to find it was locked. “Kakashi, please let me in…”

He glanced back towards the guards who were all wearing their own version of an “I told you so” face before they were all surprised by the click of the lock. Iruka grabbed the tray from Kotetsu and pushed his way in the door when Kakashi opened it to look out.

“Good evening,” Kakashi brushed off the guards before closing the door once again and locking it before any more people entered.  
Iruka sat the tray down on a table and sat down on the couch next to it.

“You know, Iruka, when I told Raidou I didn’t want to be disturbed you were not an exception.” He stood staring down at Iruka.

Iruka just patted the seat next to him, encouraging Kakashi to sit. “Kakashi, you have obviously not been eating well for the past few days. I don’t care what your intentions were, you are going to sit down and eat with me.”

Kakashi tensed up, his back almost in hackles over Iruka laying down orders, but then he released the tension as if he were too exhausted to fight. He walked to the couch and collapsed down on it with a sigh.

“I don’t want to order you to do anything Kakashi, but you need to understand that I’m worried about you...we were all worried about you.” He waited for Kakashi to look at him, “Please eat a little.” With his request he held out a small plate he’d prepared with a few slices of bread, cheese, and meat.

Kakashi gave a small smile, taking the plate from Iruka. Ignoring Kakashi so that he would eat, Iruka filled his own small plate with food. When he couldn’t hold back anymore, Iruka glanced towards Kakashi to see him finishing the food in front of him and starting to reach for seconds.

Iruka smiled in relief and continued to eat in silence waiting for Kakashi to decide on whether he wanted to start a conversation or stay quiet.

“Iruka…” Kakashi started tentatively, calling Iruka’s attention to him.

“Yes?” Iruka wondered when Kakashi didn’t continue his thought.

“Thank you.”

Iruka put down his plate and placed a hand to Kakashi’s face. His thumb started to trace along Kakashi’s cheek just barely putting any pressure on him. Before he could say anything, Kakashi leaned over to kiss Iruka.

They smiled for each other with a certain understanding.

Kakashi was the first to break their contact, standing up from the couch and leaving Iruka alone once again. “I should get back to my papers.”

Iruka sighed, a little concerned that he hadn’t gotten Kakashi to relax more, “Are you certain?”

“Yes.”

“Kakashi, you don’t have t-”

“I am the King!” Kakashi raised his voice, spinning in his tracks to stare at Iruka, “I have to solve the problems of my people, I can’t just sit around and do nothing!”

Iruka stood up with a placating hand gesture, hoping to calm him down. “I understand that, Kakashi.” He continued to walk slowly towards Kakashi as if he were a spooked horse, “I simply think you are exhausting yourself.”

He stood next to Kakashi and placed a hand on his upper arm, “You can take a night to sleep well. When you come back rested it might be better than continuing to work with almost no sleep.”

Iruka watched as the tension released from Kakashi’s body. He took one more step forward and pulled Kakashi into a hug. Kakashi was resistant at first, but he let his body relax into Iruka’s arms.

“I don’t know what to do, Iruka…”

“I know,” he replied understanding Kakashi’s feelings even if he didn’t understand his problem, “Let's get you to our room.”

Iruka waited, holding onto Kakashi as long as he needed, letting Kakashi be the first to pull away. He walked towards the door, eyeing Kakashi as he followed.

When they walked out the three guards were casually standing by, expecting only Iruka, but surprised when Kakashi came out behind him.

“Kotetsu, Izumo?” Iruka called their attention to him. “I know this isn’t your job, but could one of you ask a maid to start a hot bath for his majesty?”

The pair glanced at each other. Kotetsu nodded and hurried off to find someone. Iruka put a hand on Kakashi’s back and guided him towards their room with Izumo and Raidou following behind them.

When they arrived, a maid was already inside filling the bath with hot water and salts. She started to stiffen up when she realized they were in the room, nervous to have people watching her work. Iruka thanked her when she finished and gave them a bow before leaving.

“Do you need anything else your majesty?” Raidou asked, concern evident in his face.

Kakashi stayed silent, only shaking his head in response.

Iruka nodded to Raidou to ensure that he’d take care of Kakashi. “Thank you all,” he said before closing the door behind the guards, and leaving him with Kakashi alone once again.

“Kakashi…” Iruka called for the man’s attention, “Come on Kakashi, let’s get you in the bath.” Iruka gestured towards the steaming tub, but Kakashi didn’t budge.

This was going to be tough if Kakashi wasn’t going to respond.

Iruka ghosted over Kakashi’s arm, just barely closing in to touch him, but it startled Kakashi anyway. Kakashi jolted from the physical contact, and looked at Iruka as if he were surprised to see him.

With a soft smile Iruka watched Kakashi. He knew Kakashi was still wrapped up in his head about whatever he’d been trying to solve for the last few days. Iruka on the other hand needed him to stop and just relax.

Instead of pushing Kakashi to take off his clothes, Iruka started with his own. He could tell it had grabbed Kakashi’s attention when a hand slid down his bare side just as the cloth left it.

“Now how about we get your clothes off too…” Iruka encouraged, finally helping Kakashi out of his clothes.

Iruka walked towards the tub, lowering himself into the heated water first and motioning in front of him for Kakashi to join him.

Once they were both fully submerged in the water Iruka started to rub Kakashi’s tense muscles. Kakashi groaned at the touches, and Iruka continued to dig his thumbs into his shoulders, knowing it was for the best no matter how sore Kakashi might be. He’d had to do it for himself before, and understood the power and how relaxing it was to loosen one’s muscles.

After Iruka had finished working on Kakashi’s muscles he took a cloth, wet it down, and lathered it with soap. He rubbed it in circles across Kakashi’s body to clean him, before working on himself.

He rinsed down Kakashi’s hair, trying to not laugh at how different it looked when it wasn’t stuck up at all angles. When he had nothing more to do they sat there relaxing in the water until it turned cool.

Iruka prodded Kakashi to get out and followed right after him to dry them both off before heading to their bed.

“Come on, we should get some sleep,” Iruka pushed Kakashi towards the bed and walked around to the other side. Kakashi followed his suggestion settling under the covers, grabbing ahold of Iruka and pulling him close, then resting his head against Iruka’s chest.

Iruka couldn’t help the smile on his face. He was always comforted by resting on Kakashi and only hoped he could now do the same for him.

It was quiet as Iruka listened to Kakashi’s breathing, it wasn’t until he spoke that Iruka realized Kakashi was still awake.

“There has been a land dispute that will lead to war if I cannot stop it.”

“Hmm?” Iruka wasn’t sure he understood what Kakashi was saying.

“I have been trying to placate both sides for a while now. These two lords have been disputing with each other since before my father died; I was too careless at the time to see how he dealt with them. I don’t know how to keep them from fighting,” Kakashi explained.

“I…” Iruka trailed off, he had no idea what to say. He wasn’t made for this, he only knew his horses.

“You don’t need to say anything, Iruka,” Kakashi assured him. It made Iruka feel better that he didn’t have an answer. “What I appreciate, is that you listen. It helps, Thank you.”

Iruka sighed a little relieved at Kakashi’s words, “Unfortunately my only experience is with how to deal with horses, not humans. With them you have to just establish dominance and they’ll start listening to you. It’s rare for them to fight amongst themselves after that.”

Kakashi huffed, “If only it were that simple.”

Iruka felt a squeeze and they both drifted off to sleep

 

* * *

 

  
When Iruka awoke, Kakashi was gone. Not that that should be a surprise at this point, as it was how he woke up most mornings since arriving at the castle.

Iruka left his room, deciding that helping Naruto out in the stables was the best use of his time. When he arrived, he was surprised to see a dozen guards and servants running around the normally empty building.

“What is going on?” Iruka asked when he found Naruto running around with them.

Naruto paused, “The king has asked for a selection of horses to be prepared to go on a journey for a few days. It seems to be an emergency situation.”

Iruka looked around, not understanding what Kakashi had in mind. Instead of standing around he started helping Naruto, picking out the best horses for the travel and anything else he needed.

By midday Kakashi appeared dressed to ride. As soon as Iruka caught his eye Kakashi pulled him aside.

“I think you were right. This situation just needs a little show of power.”

“Me?!” Iruka questioned. He wanted to shrink away when he realized how loud he’d been and caught the attention of all the guards and servants. They seemed to want to know what he and Kakashi were talking about. He stayed silent until they went back to their work to ask again, “Me… what did I say?” he asked again, this time barely above a whisper.

“You said it last night, a show of dominance over the two feuding lords might be enough to stop them from fighting.”

“I don’t remember saying that…” Iruka mumbled under his breath.

He looked at Kakashi, who seemed far more enthusiastic than Iruka had seen him since they reunited. Iruka didn’t have the heart to try and talk him out of it.

“Be safe… please,” Iruka requested. He waited until everyone had gone inside and pulled Kakashi down into a Kiss.

“I will, and it will be a short trip,” Kakashi promised as soon as they broke their kiss.

Kakashi pulled Iruka into a hug letting it linger as if to make up for all the time he’d been missing in the last week.

When they pulled apart Iruka shivered with a feeling like someone was watching them. He looked around, only seeing Naruto there smiling at them in between his running around.

Kakashi’s finger traced the outside of Iruka’s ear as he tucked a piece of hair behind his ear. “You shouldn’t worry so much.” Iruka knew he was covering his own insecurities, but it still made him want to push Kakashi for being so nonchalant over their separation.

They both went back to assisting with the preparation for Kakashi’s departure, each having their own roles to fill in the chaos.

The final task was helping the guards with their horses for the journey. Naruto and Iruka each helped a few guards before Iruka was standing in front of Ghost. He held onto her reins, giving her a stroke down her mane. “Take care of him,” he whispered before handing the reins off to Kakashi.

Kakashi gave a squeeze to his shoulder before mounting Ghost and leading the guards out of the barn. They rode off looking majestic in the glow of the setting sun.

When they could no longer see their silhouettes Naruto and Iruka went back into the barn to start taking care of the horses. With how preoccupied they had been with the sudden journey they had yet to take care of the remaining horses in the stable.

It was a long few hours of work and they still weren’t done, but when Iruka could see Naruto was barely able to stand he told him to go to bed.

“Go home and sleep,” Iruka demanded pushing Naruto towards the cottage that had once been his. “I can tell you are exhausted and you have to do this again tomorrow.”

“Iruka, I can’t leave. This is my job you shouldn’t be doing it for me…” Naruto tried to argue.

“Naruto, please… I can do this. The only thing left to do is fill the food and water. With the king and his guards gone, there are only half the horses to care for.”

Naruto frowned, but when a yawn came, one that attempted to split his head in two, he was easily pushed out the door.

With a chuckle Iruka started filling up the food and water for the remaining horses. Naruto’s headstrong nature was one of the things he loved about the boy. It just made sense to send Naruto off since he’d been running around all day preparing Kakashi and his guards for their unexpected travel.

Iruka finished taking care of the horses and was just putting away the tools when he felt like he was being watched again. It had been happening too frequently and he hadn’t been able to figure out what it was.

When he turned around he found himself face to face with a strange man. He was scruffy with tattered clothing, looking as if he’d been living outdoors for years. When their eyes met the man’s eyes narrowed in anger.

“How dare you return,” he growled before swinging a fist at Iruka. 

Iruka jumped away, narrowly missing the swing. “Who are you?” he questioned, backing away from the man, attempting to placate him before he swung again.

“You should know who I am,” the man growled in anger as he continued to swing at Iruka with his fists. “You are the reason I have this shit life.”

Iruka was pressured to back up towards the wall. The swings were not as close as the first, but they were not any less dangerous.

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Iruka tried again to make the man understand.

“I lost my position because of you. He released me from duty after you.”

“Who did what?” Iruka was lost. He looked closer at them man, trying to place who he was.

“I should have killed you when I had my blade at your throat!” the man yelled, pushing Iruka into the back corner of the barn.

“You? It’s _you_ …” Iruka realized, astonished.

This man was the guard from before he’d been forced to leave the castle two years ago. He had changed so drastically from that time. From his ravings Iruka’s guess was that Kakashi had stripped him of his title and forced him out of the Royal Family’s guard. Iruka wasn’t much for the politics of people, but even he was aware that dismissal by someone of the royal family would make anyone unhireable.

“I will make you pay.” The man lunged towards Iruka, grabbing the front of his shirt and reeled up for a punch that was sure to hit since Iruka had nowhere to go.

Before the man could make a swing a huge horse head came over the stall and nipped at the arm holding onto Iruka.

The man released Iruka and staggered back from where Romeo was huffing at the stranger. Iruka had let himself get trapped in this specific corner, glad that Romeo had come through for him.

“Damn you!” the man yelled. He was about to race towards Iruka again when an arm grappled him around his throat. He was wrestled backwards to the ground by Izumo who Iruka could see just over the man’s shoulder, and Kotetsu came out of the darkness to place a pair of cuffs on the man.

Iruka let out a shaky breath, sliding down the wall when his legs were too wobbly to hold him up any longer. He watched his guards wrestle the man out of the barn, for once glad that he had given in to Kakashi’s ridiculous demand.

Izumo appeared in the barn, running over to check on Iruka. His hand stopped just before touching Iruka, “Were you hurt?”

Iruka shook his head, not quite able to voice anything yet. It wasn’t until Izumo rested a hand on his shoulder that Iruka realized how heavily he was breathing.

“I… Romeo stopped him,” he choked out.

The guard looked up at the large horse with something that resembled a smile, but Iruka had never seen such an expression on Izumo before.

“I am sorry we had to let it get this far…” Izumo apologized as he held out a hand for Iruka to take.

Iruka grabbed ahold and pulled himself upright. “You knew?” Iruka questioned. He wasn’t sure if he was accusing or asking.

“We had our suspicions that someone was following you. Unfortunately, whenever we tried to follow him he disappeared, so we didn’t know who he was.”

“He was the head guard of the royal family until two years ago,” Iruka informed Izumo. “He probably knows his way around the castle better than most.” Brushing the hay off his clothes, Iruka tried to avoid explaining too much.

Izumo eyed him, “The head guard? How did you…” Izumo was trying to piece together why someone like that would be after Iruka.

Iruka didn’t know what to say other than, “Kakashi.”

“That makes a little more sense,” Izumo said with a chuckle, “I didn’t figure you could rub anyone the wrong way.”

“What!?” Iruka was confused, “I was sure I had done that to you.”

Izumo looked away, crossing his arms as if he were nervous to meet Iruka’s eyes.

“Our job is to protect the king. When he came back with you, of course we were cautious of your presence. It was obvious there was something that you were hiding when you were constantly jumping or nervous around us. Now I can understand why…”

“You are seeing the complicated past I had in this castle.” Iruka admitted, “I do want to thank you though for saving me tonight. You and Kotetsu. I’m sorry for being hesitant to your presence.”

“We are just doing our job,” Izumo stated. “I do hope that you do not think we are the same as that man.”

Iruka locked eyes with Izumo. “Never. You have both been very accepting of my… unique connection to the king. I have simply been unwilling to let you get close enough to find out anything about you.”

Izumo clapped Iruka on the back, “We can change that. Now let us get inside the castle before we find someone else has a grudge against you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting for me for so long, we are almost there. I'm only expecting one more chapter and I have made some promises to myself to not let this linger much longer.


	8. Not One Without the Other

The days of Kakashi’s absence passed with mostly silence. It wasn’t much different from the few days before Kakashi left the castle, but Iruka could tell the instant that the staff knew Kakashi was heading back. The castle clattered with hustle and bustle as the servants tried to prepare everything for the king’s arrival.

Even if it weren’t for the change of pace, Iruka would have been the first to know when Kakashi came rushing into their room, “Why didn’t you inform me immediately?!”

There were a handful of servants and guards trailing behind him, but he didn’t seem to care in the slightest. Iruka couldn’t really blame him for that, considering Kakashi must have learned of the attack sometime on his journey home.

Iruka stood up from his spot by the window where he’d been reading a book. He glanced towards Izumo and Kotetsu who were thinking the same thing as him. They started to shoo the people trying to tail Kakashi, and shut the door to hinder any more wandering eyes.

“Kakashi-” Iruka tried to calm Kakashi’s worries.

“No Iruka,” Kakashi took hold of Iruka’s shoulders, “You were attacked by a man who already put you through hell. Your life was threatened by him again.”

All was quiet for a moment as Iruka watched Kakashi’s shoulders crumble inward, “How am I supposed to protect you?”

“Kakashi…” Iruka started again, “You left me with two very capable guards, who did exactly as you had always intended. They protected me.” He put a hand to Kakashi’s face to wipe at the tears that had started to fall down his cheeks. “What would I have told you? You left on an important diplomatic mission that needed you there. How could I tell you to come back from that? There is nothing that you could have changed after it happened.”

“I…” Kakashi was stunned for words. Iruka could see the pain in his eyes, but also the processing that wasn’t able to find an answer.

“How is this kingdom going to survive if you drop everything when you think I am in trouble? I know it’s scary, yet you must understand you have to be the king first.” Iruka knew his words were harsh, and they were hard for him to say, but it was what needed to be said.

They were silent. Staring at each other as they agreed to this statement.

“I am okay that this is how it must be. You know that I am capable of taking care of myself with a little help from those that you have protecting me.”

“I do know that,” Kakashi answered, before pulling Iruka into a hug. “I love you…” he whispered into Iruka’s ear.

“I love you too,” Iruka replied with matched tenderness.

“Just please be more careful,” Kakashi requested.

Iruka pushed him away, “Kakashi, how can I be more careful? I didn’t ask for trouble-”

Kakashi kissed Iruka to silence his argument. “I don’t know, I’m just relieved that you weren’t hurt and I don’t want anything to happen to you again.”

“You can thank Romeo and Izumo and Kotetsu for keeping me safe. I have to admit it was a bit terrifying…and yet I’ve been through worse.”

“You never should have had to go through any of it,” Kakashi sighed, “You didn’t deserve his hatred.”

Iruka just gave Kakashi a soft smile. Anyone could say that, but it didn’t change the past.

Kakashi pulled Iruka towards the bed. He laid down and encouraged Iruka to lay with him. Iruka wasn’t sure what to expect, but Kakashi just hugged Iruka close and they both dozed off for an afternoon nap.

 

* * *

 

Days passed, with not much change. Iruka went through his routine of going down to help Naruto in the barn, Izumo or Kotetsu not far behind. He didn’t feel as anxious with them by his side and Izumo was far more willing to stand next to Iruka, not behind him.

Kakashi’s appearances were far more consistent. He no longer holed himself up in his office pouring over papers to solve his problems. They often sat at dinner where Kakashi would tell Iruka of his troubles, and Iruka would listen or even offer his naive advice. He had never studied the politics of ruling, so most of what he could do was give Kakashi a different perspective. Kakashi always thanked him for his input, and Iruka was never sure if he helped, but he believed Kakashi would tell him otherwise.

One morning there was a knock at their door that woke them up. The sunrise was filtering in through the windows and Iruka’s eyes were still heavy with sleep.

He wasn’t able to get off the bed with Kakashi clinging on tight to him, something he had done most days since his return. Then another knock rapped at the door finally rousing Kakashi from his sleep.

Iruka was able to push himself away from Kakashi and answer the door.

“Sir,” Raidou stood on the other side with a quick bow.

“What can I help you with?” Iruka asked unsure of what could be urgent enough to wake them.

“There is a visitor for the king.”

“Ahh,” Iruka let out, as he looked back towards the bed where Kakashi was slow to get up, “Understood.”

Kakashi nodded to Iruka as if he were expecting someone. Iruka closed the door while they got dressed, opening it back to the waiting guards once they were ready.

“I will see you later?” Iruka asked, not sure what to expect of this mysterious guest.

“Yes, I’ll be down for dinner, you can meet our guest then,” Kakashi replied with a smirk as if he were hiding something from Iruka.

Kakashi kissed Iruka before walking out the door, halting Iruka in his tracks.

The door was wide open, where Izumo, Kotetsu, and Raidou stood pretending to have not noticed anything. Iruka slammed the door shut behind Kakashi, his hands still shaking from the shock. His face flushed with embarrassment, and he couldn't move from where he stood with his back against the door.

Iruka knew there was no possibility that their three guards didn’t know what went on behind this door, but Kakashi’s willingness to show it so visibly was not something Iruka agreed with. Iruka was hesitant to make their relationship so obvious even for those that watched their every move.

He wished he could blame it on Kakashi being half asleep, but that smirk on his face didn’t lie, Kakashi knew full well what he had done.

Iruka was too bothered to leave their room now, Naruto would just have to work alone today. All he wanted to do was curl up under the covers to avoid any further attention.

All day Iruka kept himself busy within the confines of his room; reading and straightening up were just enough to keep him busy until he was no longer able to ignore the emptiness of his stomach.

He was glad when neither Izumo nor Kotetsu brought up the scene he’d made that morning. They seemed to happy to pretend it had never happened, and Iruka was more than glad to follow suit.

When they arrived in the dining hall Iruka got his first look at their guest.

A man with short brown hair, that didn’t seem to sit in any single direction, was seated by Kakashi’s side, and kept his eyes trained on Kakashi even though Iruka was certain he was being watched. Their conversation ceased as Iruka approached the table to sit down. Now the man was watching Iruka’s every move with his intense eyes.

There was a part of Iruka that wanted to walk out of the room, feeling a bit unwanted and unwelcome.

Kakashi seemed to be oblivious to the tension as he encouraged Iruka to take his normal seat, “Iruka, I would like to introduce you to Tenzou.”

Tenzou stood up and held out his hand across the table. “It’s nice to meet you,” he said as Iruka’s hand met his in a firm shake.

“It’s nice you meet you as well,” Iruka replied, trying to remain friendly for Kakashi’s sake.

“Tenzou is the captain of our army,” Kakashi introduced as everyone sat down in their places, “I met with him when I went to solve the recent land dispute. I asked him to keep an eye on the situation after I left to ensure they remained civil.”

Iruka nodded at the abundance of information he tried to parse. Kakashi was starting to trust him with more of these discussions, but he was still working on being able to follow all the moving pieces on the chess board.

Tenzou stared at Iruka across the table with a stoic face, which gave Iruka no idea of what the man was thinking. He looked towards Kakashi, his eyebrows lowering with concern then looked back at Iruka with a bit of a frown.

“I trust Iruka with all of this information, there is nothing you should be concerned about sharing.”

Tenzou took a deep breath, but conceded to Kakashi’s will, “Your presence was necessary to deescalate the issue; I don’t believe that it will be a solution forever, though it has stopped any current intentions to start a war.”

“That’s good to hear.”

“What is your recommendation on the army’s current position near these lands?”

Iruka had never watched Kakashi interact with anyone besides the guards when it came to being king. He found it fascinating to watch him analyze and evaluate the information that he was being told.

“It seems that their position will continue the show of force long enough that we can get some peace. In a few weeks you can start to withdraw your troops, and return them to their normal duties. I’m certain it would be in our best interest to keep a watch on these two. We want to ensure that they don’t change their minds.”

The men continued to talk about their plans for the army and lands that were in need of attention. Iruka listened in on their conversation, but took more interest in the meal that was being served. His choice to go without food was starting to get to him and he knew he wouldn’t be able to follow along if he didn’t eat something.

While they ate, Kakashi and Tenzou’s conversation hit a lull. With no more imperative discussions left, Tenzou used the opportunity to turn the talk to Iruka. “Iruka, Kakashi has mentioned you, but has neglected to tell me anything of value.”

“I don’t know that there is much to tell…” Iruka replied, not sure he wanted to talk about himself. He looked towards Kakashi, hoping that the man had given some thought on what to say when someone asked about them.

Kakashi smiled at Iruka, “Iruka is a guest of the king. What more is there that needs to be said?” It was a true statement, but it attempted to dodge Tenzou’s unasked question.

They were all quiet for a moment, until Tenzou couldn’t hold back any longer, “Is that really your answer Kakashi?”

It was the second time Iruka wanted to walk out of the room that night, not sure how to take Tenzou’s question. The man didn’t seem upset at Iruka’s existence, just more at Kakashi’s nonchalance when approaching the subject.

“Tenzou, you’re making him uncomfortable,” Kakashi avoided the new question altogether.

The two stared at each other, as if willing the other to break, but neither wanted to budge. Iruka watched growing more confused by the second of what was happening in front of him.

“Kakashi?” Iruka called attention to himself against his better judgement.

Tenzou sighed, breaking eye contact first. “I’m guessing Kakashi hasn’t told you about me at all...Not that I’m important enough to talk about,” Tenzou mumbled the last part.

Iruka shook his head.

“Kakashi and I grew up together. My father was the previous captain of the army, and our parents felt it would breed good cooperation if we were friends first. I can’t say they were wrong.”

“I’m surprised we never met then,” Iruka thought back to his own childhood, “I grew up around the castle as well.” He was still trying to figure out Tenzou before he said too much about how he and Kakashi met.

“Tenzou left to start his training before you and I met,” Kakashi added to help solidify Iruka’s timeline.

Tenzou’s eyebrows raised, looking between Iruka and Kakashi, “Why are you so hesitant to elaborate?”

Iruka looked around the room seeing only Raidou watching them, guessing the guard must have sent Izumo and Kotetsu off during dinner.

Kakashi huffed, “Let’s adjourn to my study.” He waved the staff to take away the food, and lead them out of the dining hall.

When they got to Kakashi’s study he sat down at his desk with Tenzou sitting across from him. Iruka wasn’t sure where his place was in all of this, but Kakashi had given him a clear message that he should be a part of this conversation.

“Iruka and I met when he became Hiruzen’s stable boy. He eventually took over that post and I was…” Kakashi fumbled for the right words, “flirtatious.” Iruka knew he was turning pink, but was surprised when he saw Tenzou’s cheeks begin to flush as well.

“Kakashi you didn’t force…” Tenzou didn’t seem to be able to finish his question.

“Yes and no.”

Iruka knew their story; in the end he’d made the decision for himself, but Kakashi’s determination had it’s scary moments. Based on Tenzou’s assumption, Iruka wondered how Kakashi had acted towards anyone before him.

“Do you agree?” Tenzou asked, turning to Iruka for his voice in the story.

Iruka wasn’t quite sure what to say without delving into too much detail, “That is one way to describe it, but yes, I made my choice.”

Tenzou nodded and gave Kakashi his full attention once again.

“There was a guard who witnessed our meetings, and decided to take matters into his own hands. He was certain Iruka was trying to use my position as prince, even with my insistence that I was the one pursuing Iruka not the other way around. In the end he arrested Iruka and tried to execute him.”

Iruka closed his eyes then instantly opened them, seeing too many memories flashing by when they closed.

“That man is locked up in the dungeon for trying to attack Iruka again while I was away with you to stop the dispute.”

The room was silent for a moment as Tenzou seemed to think through the story.

“I’m sorry for what you’ve been through, but you know the people will not approve of this,” Tenzou stated.

“Why should it matter who I love?” Kakashi asked. He had said the same thing anytime Iruka tried to bring up the subject.

“Kakashi you should know better than anyone that being king does not mean you get to sidestep the expectations. The first question will be who will inherit from you as you will have no heirs,” Tenzou tried to explain as if Kakashi were still the bratty prince that Iruka first met, although Kakashi was no longer that prince. Now he was the king, and to Iruka it as if Kakashi suddenly had an answer for everything. Unfortunately it didn’t make him any more comfortable with the discussion going on around him that intimately involved his presence in Kakashi’s life.

“One of my cousins will inherit the throne then.”

“Kakashi!” Tenzou seemed outraged by Kakashi’s willingness to just pass along the throne. “The next in line would be Itachi and Sasuke. You would be handing the crown off to the Uchiha line and ending your family’s right to rule with you.”

“Tenzou, you know either one would be a great ruler. Who is to say it wouldn’t happen anyway?”

Tenzou’s eyes hardened, “I expect better from you Kakashi. This is your kingdom, you should care about what will happen with it when you are gone.”

Kakashi glared back, “I will care for it as long as it cares for me. I will not live an empty life just for this title of king. We both know I would have been just as happy staying prince for my whole life if it meant I got to live it.”

Iruka could feel his head starting to spin, getting dizzy from all the arguing between the two men. He dropped down onto the couch near where he was standing before he could lose his balance.

“Iruka… Iruka!” He could barely make out his own name over roaring in his ears.

Kakashi knelt down in front of him, taking a hand in his own and rubbing his thumb across Iruka’s knuckles. “Iruka, don’t even think about it.”

Iruka took in a deep breath not realizing how long he’d gone without. His heart was racing and he nearly choked on the air. “Kakashi...what-” his breath left him before he could even attempt to voice his thoughts.

“I would not have had you here if I thought it would cause you this much distress…” Kakashi pulled Iruka’s hand to his lips.

Iruka squeezed his eyes shut, giving himself a moment to breathe before he leaned over to rest his forehead against Kakashi’s.

“I don’t disapprove of you,” Tenzou spoke up. Iruka had almost forgotten he was still in the room.

“Tenzou…” Kakashi warned the man against continuing to say anything foolish.

“Kakashi, I’m quite serious. I want to be happy for you,” he continued, “but you must understand the consequences of your choice. There is still the option to find a queen for you to have your own heirs. I’m certain enough would not mind that you share your bed with another.”

Iruka pulled away to look at Kakashi. He wasn’t fond of the idea, but he was willing to accept that fate if Kakashi wanted to take that route.

Kakashi on the other hand had fire in his eyes, looking as if he was about to tear Tenzou to shreds.

“Kakashi…” Iruka voiced, calming Kakashi down in an instant.

“You never were one for rules…” Tenzou mumbled, “As I said, I am happy for you. I needed to prove your conviction though. This will not be an easy road.”

“I know,” Kakashi stated with sincerity. Iruka was sure that Kakashi still remembered his arguments from their first night together. They had grown since that night, but that did not mean those concerns were gone.

“Then I guess my only wish is that you take care of each other. I know this one can be a handful.” Tenzou placed a hand on Kakashi’s shoulder with a smile towards Iruka.

“We will. Thank you,” Iruka said returning the smile.

Tenzou blushed, breaking eye contact with Iruka. “I...uhh, hope to see you again under better circumstances,” he added while scratching his neck as if he lost all of his intensity from his conversation with Kakashi.

Kakashi stood straight up and guided Tenzou to the door. “How is it that you manage to get a crush on everyone I like?” Kakashi mumbled to Tenzou, but Iruka wasn’t sure if he believed what he heard.

“Please escort General Tenzou to a room in the guest wing. It has been a long day and I am certain he would like to rest before leaving,” Kakashi instructed to Kotetsu who was standing outside with Izumo and Raidou.

“We have a guest wing?” Iruka questioned when Kakashi came back to guide him up from his seat.

“We do,” Kakashi responded, leaning in to whisper in Iruka’s ear, “It’s in the furthest corner away from our room as possible.”

He leaned away to look at Iruka, eyebrows raised with a hint. Iruka understood exactly what Kakashi had been hinting at and leaned back in for a kiss.

It was deep, fervent kiss, and Iruka got immersed in the moment. When they pulled apart, Iruka felt hazy from his burgeoning desire.

Kakashi lead him down the hallway to their room, while Iruka was still dazed from their brief embrace.

As soon as their doors were shut, Kakashi pushed Iruka up against them, continuing their kiss from moments before. There was just enough sense in Iruka to hold back his moans as Kakashi grinded up against him.

“Sir, are you alright?” Raidou’s voice came through the door.

Iruka started to panic realizing that they were rattling the door enough for their guards on the other side to notice.

“We’re fine,” Kakashi’s growled out command could only be described as a warning, one to keep them from interrupting again. He picked up Iruka as if he weighed nothing and carried him to the bed.

“Now where were we?” Kakashi teased when he placed Iruka down on the bed.

Iruka felt a hand reach behind his head and pull loose the tie that was holding his hair back. Kakashi carded his fingers through Iruka’s hair, letting it fan out across the sheets.

Kakashi slid a finger down Iruka’s cheek, drifting the line between sensual and tickling.

“Iruka…” Kakashi’s hand was shaky, “When I got the news of what happened I- I was terrified of losing you again.”

The admission surprised Iruka, less so for it’s words, and more for the timing of it. Iruka wondered how much the thought took a toll on Kakashi. To Iruka it had been like ending a book, it was something that had happened, but it was now solved and at least this particular threat no longer lingered.

Iruka rested his hand on Kakashi’s face, with the strong chin in the palm of his hand. He leaned up, and gave Kakashi a gentle kiss, “I know…”

Kakashi kissed the palm of Iruka’s hand and continued to kiss up his arm. Strong hands roamed Iruka’s body, pushing away clothing and Kakashi kissing each inch of newly exposed flesh. Kakashi started disrobing them both with a flurry of hands, kisses flying everywhere until he finally met with Iruka’s lips and they kissed until neither of them had any breath left.

Iruka couldn’t hold back the cry of surprise when Kakashi’s hand met with his erection. Soft slow strokes lead him to thrust in rhythm. Quick pecks danced down his naked body ending with a kiss to the tip of his member. In an instant Kakashi swallowed Iruka whole. Iruka’s hand shot to clamp over his mouth and tamp down his moans of pleasure.

The mouth stopped it’s work, and Kakashi appeared above Iruka. “Don’t quiet yourself, I want to hear every little sound you make,” Kakashi encouraged Iruka. He laced his fingers with Iruka’s, and pulled their hands away from Iruka’s mouth. With a kiss, Kakashi retreated back to his place between Iruka’s legs.

With each bob of Kakashi’s head Iruka still tried to hold back, but couldn’t stop himself from enjoying his lover’s mouth and letting out small noises of pleasure. Kakashi lead Iruka’s hands to his head, encouraging him to hold on.

Iruka weaved his fingers through the silvery grey hair in a loose hold. He felt Kakashi push down on one thigh while the other hand wrapped around Iruka’s erection, working in tandem with his mouth. With each stroke Iruka felt himself reaching closer to the edge.

Kakashi flicked his tongue over Iruka’s tip, pushing the man almost to his limit. Iruka tried to push Kakashi away, intending to stop him before he came.

“You can’t-” Iruka protested, trying to pull away.

“I can’t what?” Kakashi challenged. With a stare he defied Iruka, inching back to his spot as he waited for Iruka to object again.

Iruka couldn’t hold back. Each stroke, lick, and suck pushed him towards release.

With a loud moan Iruka came, riding out the wave of pleasure. Kakashi moved to lean over him, his own erection hard and hot against Iruka’s thigh. Iruka cringed at the thought of what Kakashi had just done. Neither of them had gone to that extent before, and Iruka was already regretting letting Kakashi swallow his release even though Kakashi had made that choice.

Fingers traced over his skin, “Do you even understand how sexy you are?” Kakashi questioned, his erection grinding against Iruka’s thigh. Iruka felt a jolt run up his body. He wasn’t one to think himself sexy in any way.

Kakashi nuzzled Iruka’s neck, starting with small kisses leading into nips. He found a spot at the junction of Iruka’s shoulder to suck at until Iruka cried out when it started to hurt. Kakashi kissed it, but Iruka was certain it’d leave a mark.

“Are you trying to make it obvious?” Iruka questioned as he fingered the spot where his skin was tender.

“I don’t intend to hide anything,” Kakashi assured Iruka.

“That doesn’t mean you need to flaunt it either,” Iruka scolded Kakashi’s comfort to divulge their relationship so overtly.

Kakashi accepted the statement as a challenge, prying Iruka’s hand away and taking another nip at Iruka, intent on creating a second mark right next to the first. This time he was even further up on Iruka’s neck where it would be far more visible. Iruka tried to push him away, yet he could only muster enough will to do it half heartedly.

As Kakashi continued to make his mark, Iruka couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips. Iruka started to feel himself react to the sensation even though moments ago he felt completely spent.

When Kakashi seemed satisfied with his work, he kissed around the spots as if to apologize for the pain. “I’ll do as I please…” Kakashi whispered sensually into Iruka’s ear, leading him to shudder with the thoughts of what ‘pleased’ Kakashi.

Iruka threaded his fingers into Kakashi’s hair and drew him in for a kiss. Kakashi’s arm wrapped around his waist and pulled them tight, close enough to rub his still unattended erection against Iruka’s crotch. Iruka moaned into their kiss, eagerly awaiting their continued union.

When they broke their kiss, Kakashi looked down at Iruka, eyes darting around to take in Iruka’s appearance. Kakashi dragged his fingers from Iruka’s temple into his hair before thumbing at his brow.

“Stunning, absolutely stunning…” Kakashi voiced.

Iruka could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. They must have been glowing with how flushed he felt.

He touched his hand to Kakashi’s chest before tracing down the light muscular frame. Kakashi grabbed Iruka’s hand and kissed his palm, before taking fingers into his mouth and swirling his tongue around them. Iruka shivered at the reminder, and unintentionally rubbed against Kakashi’s erection causing Kakashi to let out a groan around the fingers.

Kakashi extracted Iruka’s fingers from his mouth with one last lick, eyes starting to glaze with lust. He leaned over Iruka to grab at something on the side table, and came back leaning away from Iruka. A finger started to rub oil against his entrance before easing itself inside. Iruka couldn’t help himself from clenching around the intrusion, excited and wanting more. He relaxed so that Kakashi could continue stretching him out, and it wasn’t long before there were three fingers inside him.

“More…” Iruka begged, almost voiceless with his eyes half closed.

Kakashi stopped dead, letting out a shaky breath. Iruka put a worried hand to Kakashi’s arm, not concerned about the awkward position it left him in. Kakashi put his free hand to Iruka’s to reassure him before continuing to prepare Iruka. With a slight adjustment to his angle, Kakashi’s fingers hit against Iruka’s prostate, making him whine again for more.

Iruka felt the fingers slide out of him, leaving him feeling empty. Kakashi slicked his hands with more oil, applying most of it to his erection and the excess around Iruka’s entrance.

Kakashi didn’t wait long, sinking into Iruka rather quickly. Iruka cried out Kakashi’s name as he felt the heated member fully sheathe itself. Kakashi wrapped an arm around his middle and bucked unnecessarily against him. Iruka wrapped his legs around Kakashi and squirmed against him in response. Kakashi leaned over for a kiss before he leaned back and started to move. Iruka was sensitive to each languid push and pull of Kakashi’s erection inside of him. Their speed increased with each thrust, until Iruka could barely keep up.

Fingers interlaced with Iruka’s holding them down to the bed on either side of his head. The words ‘faster’ and ‘more’ were murmured from Iruka’s lips without a conscious intent to voice them, yet Kakashi still complied.

He let go of one of Iruka’s hands to stroke Iruka’s neglected erection that was still sensitive from Kakashi’s previous attention, but Iruka wanted to feel this moment together. With a few more strokes and timed thrusts, Iruka and Kakashi came in unison. Iruka moaned out the last spikes of his orgasm.

Kakashi kissed Iruka relentlessly, but Iruka was too tired to reciprocate with much effort.

When Kakashi pulled away, Iruka could see nothing but pure love in his eyes.

“I love you too,” Iruka replied. Even though Kakashi had said nothing, they both knew that it was there with that one look.

“I want you here, by my side, forever…”

“I want that too,” Iruka whispered, eyes starting to feel heavy with a need to sleep as he cuddled into Kakashi’s side.

“Marry me,” Kakashi blurted out, the words waking Iruka up out of his sated sleepiness.

“What?” Iruka sat up to look at Kakashi.

“I mean it, marry me,” Kakashi repeated, propping himself on his side to look into Iruka’s eyes.

“I… But what about the kingdom and your people, they won’t accept it,” Iruka questioned.

“I said it once tonight, and I was serious. I do not care what they think, I care about you.”

Iruka was stunned. He knew Kakashi cared, but this felt like a whole different level.

“I know what has happened scares you, but those things will happen with or without a marriage if you are by my side,” Kakashi explained, “I would much rather have the ability to call you my husband than to pretend you don’t exist or lose you again.”

Iruka didn’t feel the tears running down his cheeks until Kakashi went to wipe them away.

“You don’t have to answer now, I simply couldn’t hold it back anymore.”

Iruka nodded and leaned close to kiss Kakashi.

They laid back down and Kakashi hugged Iruka tight, dozing off to sleep seemingly content with their conversation.

Iruka was still steadying his breath, but when he looked at Kakashi sleeping next to him, he knew what his answer was and would always be... “Yes,” Iruka whispered to his lover, knowing he’d have to repeat it when the man was awake.

He nestled his head up against Kakashi’s shoulder and joined him in sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG... it's over.
> 
> Thank you so much for your patience, and I'm sorry it's been so long; obviously I'm not great at trying to keep to a regular schedule.
> 
> I hope you have all enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Also a huge thank you to Halfway-Anna for being an awesome beta reader and editor. I really appreciate the second pair of eyes on this story.


End file.
